


【代舞】训猫手记（上）

by EskimoAfraidCood



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EskimoAfraidCood/pseuds/EskimoAfraidCood





	1. Chapter 1

01

张代表一直觉得陈舞蹈像一只猫。  
有着蓝宝石一样璀璨又纯粹的眼睛，只消看人一眼，就勾魂摄魄让人甘心赴死。

他看着面前正在专心于自己盘里那只红色龙虾的陈舞蹈，放下刀叉淡淡开口：“你就是那种怎么养都养不熟的猫，但因为太可爱，我还总是忍不住要用尽一切靠近你。而你哪怕一时兴起在我腿上躺一躺我就能欣喜若狂，觉得我自己在你这只小猫的心里，比其他人更亲近。”

陈舞蹈细嚼慢咽下自己嘴里的东西，而后抬头：“哦，那知道你是哪种吗？”

张代表颇为期待：“哪种？”

“你他妈是猪。”

 

02

张代表不懂自己怎么莫名其妙被陈舞蹈骂了一通，他还好脾气着一点埋怨都没有。  
是嘛，当你惹怒一直猫咪的时候，总不会以为这种世上最讨人喜欢的动物性情乖僻，而会翻来覆去地反思自己刚刚抚摸他的动作是不是没有遵循他难以捉摸的偏好而犯了错处。

这是他们在一起的第三年，严谨地来说不是在一起，而是睡在一起的第三年。

张代表竭尽绅士所能，为他开车门，妥帖地送回家，告别时他们站在昏暗的灯光下接吻。

吻毕陈舞蹈微红着脸颊，低喘着望向他。  
张代表目光游走过对方红润的双唇，沿着光滑的皮肤，刻意避开了那双有魔力眸子，定格在陈舞蹈光洁的额头上，情不自禁地又低头落下了一个吻。

陈舞蹈在他看不见的地方睁大了眼，但也只是一瞬，而后微微阖眼，享受寂静午夜的温存。

陈舞蹈那句“要不要上来坐坐”在唇齿间兜兜转转了无数遍，但猫咪一向谨慎地性格让他把自己试探的前爪又收了回来。

他们并不是没做过，只不过每次都是激情使然，或者胡乱归结于男人的欲望作祟，反而不约而同地从没向对方提起过缱绻的邀请。  
哪怕一次。

张代表等了半天，在这样的月黑风高夜，一切都铺垫地恰到好处，怎么还是不够呢。  
他可不敢轻举妄动，猫这种动物都有自己的心理刻度，只要外人敢逾越半步，他都能轻而易举地跑出十万八千里去，仿佛祖上师承齐天大圣孙悟空，修炼了没有筋斗云的凌波微步。

“那…我走了？”

“哦。”  
不置可否的回答。

张代表望他一眼：“我真的走了？”

陈舞蹈舔了舔唇，连回答都没有了。

陈代表被他那个一闪而过便收回去的粉色舌尖撩拨到，咽了口唾沫。  
“要不…我送你上楼？”

“随便。”  
陈舞蹈说完自顾自转身进楼，张代表锁了车赶紧跟上，他觉得如果陈舞蹈真的有猫尾巴的话，这个时候会不会正得意地翘得老高呢。

 

03

陈舞蹈的家里还是和上次他来时一样，几天前两人一同喝完的半瓶红酒还在客厅的茶几上，就连两支玻璃杯上的红酒渍都还没有擦。

猫都是不会做家务的，这合理。  
张代表想。

等陈舞蹈开始在里屋洗澡，张代表才忽然想起自己明明只是送他上楼的，怎么就自然而然地进了屋呢？  
都怪陈舞蹈开门后没有关上，张代表轻轻松松一脚就踏了进来。

他侧耳听着浴室里哗啦啦的水声，脑海里陈舞蹈白皙干净的肌肤却活灵活现，张代表立时起身去阳台上抽了一根烟，他的烟灰缸还是放在以前的那个位置，张代表数了数，五个烟蒂，都是自己的，看来除他之外没别人来过。  
他低笑一声略带欢愉着点了烟，右手食指与中指夹着烟，左手还在铁质栏杆上得意地用指尖敲出节奏。

烟抽完，将第六根烟蒂碾灭在他的地盘上，然后把烟灰缸放回了原位，再在阳台上将身上的烟味散个大概才回身进屋。

他径直去了厨房，从立柜上抽出自己的杯子，打开水龙头接出水漱口，还验收式的拢起手冲自己呵了口气以确保没有残留。

估摸着陈舞蹈快洗完澡，他双臂一摊陷坐在沙发里，顺手按开了电视遥控器。  
张代表一愣，电视屏幕甚至还停留在他上次断点的位置。那是他闲暇无聊时点播的陈舞蹈的连续剧，画面上陈舞蹈好看的唇正咬在女主角涂满口红的嘴上。

张代表烦躁着低骂了一声“艹”，却点下了播放键。

偶像剧的背景音乐是甜腻腻的歌声，张代表在自己的视野里自动将女主角严严实实地打满了马赛克，只留下陈舞蹈忘情地吻。

他吸吮、撕咬、探舌、再探入。  
张代表看得口干舌燥，都没发觉陈舞蹈已经出来了好一会儿。

“你怎么又在看这个？”

张代表手一抖，本想熄灭屏幕，没想到却将音量加大了好几格，绝佳的音响设备里细腻地重演彼时的唾液水声，非常不巧，就在此时，屏幕里的陈舞蹈依照剧情需要发出了一声满足的呜咽。

张代表瞬间就硬了。

他想起来了，自己上次也是看到这个桥段然后疯狂地朝正坐在身边陪自己看剧的陈舞蹈伸去了魔爪。  
不对啊，那这一段怎么又重复了一遍，张代表记不清了，上次不是已经看过了吗。

 

04

陈舞蹈在他身边坐下，安静地陪他看完了这一段激情戏。

同时，谁也没去调小音量。

“这一段我们拍了四次，”终于结束后陈舞蹈开口，说话一贯地带有自己奇怪而合理的逻辑，“我很不喜欢她口红的味道，导演却非常满意。”

张代表伸手遮掩住自己微勃的下身，还得分出心来生闷气。

陈舞蹈见他没反应，继续说道：“其实她是我合作过的女演员里吻技还不错的，你还记得我去年拍的那个仙侠剧，对方是个——”

张代表实在听不下去了：“什么叫吻技还不错？”

陈舞蹈一笑：“就是平均水平，不好不坏。”

去他娘的平均水平，滚你大爷的不好不坏。  
张代表面上波澜不惊，心里已经开始咆哮，你到底吻过多少人？！

“你挺满意的？”  
张代表觉得自己说出这句话时应该有装出足够冷静。

陈舞蹈一耸肩，松垮睡衣下的锁骨若影若现：“拍戏而已。”

张代表盯了他半晌，忽然伸手无奈地抚住自己的双眼，重重出了一口气：“你真是…”

陈舞蹈凑近问他：“真是什么？”

张代表再抬眼看他时眼底里晕染着一条血丝，这是过度忍耐的后果。  
对方长长睫毛下闪烁的眼睛近在咫尺，说话时的吐气都全是勾引。

张代表咬牙切齿低沉一句“真是欠艹”，后直接将人扑倒在沙发上狂风骤雨一般落下凶猛的吻。

占有欲和控制欲操纵着张代表的身体，他不由自主地带着惩罚和警示的意味闯入身下人的口腔。

一瞬间的重心失衡，陈舞蹈轻易地被张代表压在柔软的布艺沙发垫里。  
陈舞蹈常年练舞，身体简直软得不像话，此际仿佛化身棉绒坐垫的一部分，无力抗拒，任人宰割。

事到如此，张代表也就没什么好遮掩的，大方地将自己硬邦邦了许久的欲望抵在陈舞蹈身上，不自觉地开始耸动后腰，并麻利地脱下了陈舞蹈的睡衣裤。

张代表真想直接进去，但是他又清楚这家伙极度怕疼，只得老老实实做足前戏。

等到月上柳梢，陈舞蹈的后庭和他的身体一样柔软的时候，张代表迫不及待将自己火热地武器插了进去，满足地叹息后，吐着热气在陈舞蹈耳边低喃：“你知道我忍了多久吗？”

谁让你忍了？  
陈舞蹈只想没说。

 

05

第二天一早，张代表醒来自己怀里空空如也，头脑不清地赤脚下床，推开卧室门发觉陈舞蹈正在客厅里念着自己下部戏的剧本熟悉，听见张代表喧闹地响动也半点都没投来注意。

缠绵之后竟然没有半点温存，提上裤子便不认人。  
昨晚还在自己手上烟视媚行，一副非他不可的钟情模样，一觉起来就跟才见过两次面的合租室友一般冷淡。

张代表深谙陈舞蹈这种性格，看似乖巧可人，实则目的性极强。想让人挠痒了便过来蹭蹭你的裤腿，不经意地撒撒娇惹人心软，被摸得舒服了便一脚把你蹬开，摆出一副遗世独立地孤僻。  
仿佛自己不曾出卖色相讨要关心。

真是…  
傲娇的猫咪。

张代表不去烦他，目光懒洋洋地扫过一周，发觉昨晚被他不知什么时候暂停的电视荧幕上依旧停留在他与那位闹心女演员的吻戏。

就艹了，这吻戏张代表觉得自己断断续续快他.娘的看了大半年了，是吻出了个四十八集连续剧吗。

他伸手捞过茶几上的遥控器，点了关机键，眼不见为净。

最关键是，他怕自己看多了又得硬。

对猫这种生物，最要懂得适可而止。  
对方若即若离，自己就要学会亦步亦趋。进不能急，退更忌怯。

昨晚醉生梦死了半夜，今天怎么说也得缓缓气。你越追他，陈舞蹈一步就能躲到天边去。

这是张代表被虐出来的经验教训。

“新戏吗？”  
张代表看似随意地步去厨房，果然还有陈舞蹈为他准备好的早饭，还颇为得意地笑了笑。

陈舞蹈手上的剧本没放：“嗯。”

“什么戏啊？”  
张代表吃着早饭，有一搭没一搭地和他交谈。

“古装探案，网剧。”

“哦，”张代表点点头，心里捋着自己未来半年的行程安排，想着能不能多去探班几次，毕竟他才忙了快一年，差点没时间和陈舞蹈培养感情，嘴上只是依言继续问：“女主角是谁？”

陈舞蹈顺答：“赵苒。”

张代表脑袋里想着事，分心着开口：“哦，那个传说中的性感天后？”

陈舞蹈拿着剧本的手一僵，终于舍得将目光投给张代表一缕：“…是吗？”

张代表一时没有听出陈舞蹈地忽然语气生硬，只是依旧和他接话而已：“见过她一次，还成吧。”

 

06

张代表大清早被赶出家门口的时候还是一脸没睡醒地混沌样，甚至早饭只吃了一半，他被迎面拍上厚重防盗门时，手中还拿着准备叉下一口培根的餐具。

这是发生了什么？

被莫名其妙的讨厌。  
应该是养猫人士的日常吧。

 

07

张代表和陈舞蹈混在一起的这三年，绝对算不上恋爱。而即便张代表会刻意吩咐给他特殊关照，可也一定不能说是包养，那种过分露骨的从属关系会让陈舞蹈极度反感，甚至心生厌恶。  
炮友，是对他们关系的最佳解构。

相互自由，又相互纠缠。  
相互平等，也相互制约。

但潜移默化中相处模式地变化，终于也让张代表察觉出来了异样。他一时半会儿还谈不上那到底是什么，但心中隐隐只觉得他们的关系陷入了不可言说的尴尬期。  
看似自然如常，实则暗潮汹涌。

他们在过分关注与试探对方的微动作，也在万分小心与谨慎地对弈，一个行差踏错也许就是满盘皆输。

 

08

像陈舞蹈这种做偶像的，身材管理严苛到一绝，身体上每一块肌肉都是绝品。

每次做.爱时张代表都喜欢摸他，即便自己因为常年坚持健身，肌肉线条也算得上优秀，但陈舞蹈的身体对他来说，吸引力大到连张代表自己都说不清。  
都用不上刻意勾引，一个呼吸一次回眸都能使他大脑充血，浑身燥热。

他与陈舞蹈共度的每一个夜晚，仿佛都如此短暂，但流连中灭顶的欢愉却如星河璀璨，与日月同辉，似银河漫长。

张代表怀疑陈舞蹈是不是在高潮的时候都记得表情管理，要不然为什么无论何时他都这样好看。

张代表忽然鬼使神差地叫了他一声“亲爱的”，而陈舞蹈却下意识地也情不自禁地应声道：“怎么？”

张代表彼时一愣，终于回想起自己是多么暧昧，又多么…亲密地称呼了对方，而陈舞蹈也同样多么理所当然地回应了他的亲爱。

张代表俯身吻上自己尝过无数次却依旧留有甜味的唇，情迷之余多加了三分疼惜。

这个吻是不一样的。

 

09

心知肚明。


	2. 【代舞】训猫手记（下）

10

张代表闲暇时候有浏览陈舞蹈剧本的习惯，并在同时心里默默计算他与对手女演员的吻戏次数，以及红色标注出超乎日常亲密的对手戏场次，而后腾出时间赶去探班。  
正巧自己的某个朋友还有所托，让他去剧组给照看照看情人。

他其实不想来的，觉得糟心，但也没理由和立场去抱怨、阻碍。便只能凭借自己不合时宜地到场昭示内心的憋屈。

“什么时候来的？”  
一天工作收工，陈舞蹈才看到来人。

“下午开拍的时候就来了。”  
就是你吻戏那场开始。

陈舞蹈累了一天，说话有些没气：“怎么不让我助理告诉我一声。”

“怕影响你工作。”  
特意来监视工作，还能通知你？

“哦，”陈舞蹈无力着瞥了他一眼，没什么表情，“怎么样？”

“…还行吧。”那赵苒的胸整个扑到陈舞蹈怀里的时候，张代表差点没忍住揪断导演的脖子。

即便知道她是某位老友的床上宾，也够得窝火。毕竟陈舞蹈和他接吻时都从来没这么笑过，张代表肚子里酸酸地敷衍：“还不错。”

陈舞蹈欲言又止，累得也懒得开口上了保姆车，张代表跟着他坐在一边，门关上的瞬间将人拉倒自己怀里。  
“累了？”

陈舞蹈选了个舒服的姿势躺在张代表怀里，从喉咙里发出仿佛猫咪一般的“咕噜”声，也不知道是在回应张代表的那个问句，还是隐秘地暗示他也享受依靠在对方臂膀里的放松。

路走到一半，陈舞蹈忽然在安静的保姆车里开口：“她的身材果然不错。”  
说的是女主角，某个娱乐圈性感天后。

张代表不屑地“切”声，后又有些装作委屈：“…为什么这话我说就是犯罪？”

舞蹈闭眼耸肩：“没有啊，你可以试试。”

“…我才不可能给你挑刺的机会。”  
言罢，吻了吻怀中人的发顶。

 

11

当晚即便张代表心潮澎湃，到底也没舍得折腾陈舞蹈。

他在浴室里淋着微凉的流水，一边自己手冲一边心里纳闷。他知道自己是个好色之徒，送到嘴边的猎物没理由不张口去咬，可陈舞蹈乖乖睡在自己身边时，他在满足自己性.欲与体恤对方劳苦的矛盾博弈中，选择了后者。

他不自觉地将陈舞蹈的感受、体会赋予了绝对优先权，让他享有一切特殊待遇和体贴，反而对张代表自己委曲求全。

张代表闭着眼在脑海中勾勒出陈舞蹈奶质般洁白又顺滑的肌肤，之后在片刻灵魂出窍时顿悟了什么不得了的真理。

 

12

渴求。

 

13

张代表在渴求。

他渴求的不仅是陈舞蹈的身体，在其之上的，更是陈舞蹈的心。

当张代表再下意识讨好陈舞蹈的时候，他便将自己放在恋爱关系的劣势方，只有被动选择，没有主动舍弃。  
他在忘乎所以、失去自我的渴求他、迷恋他。

这当然不是因为对方是他的炮友。

 

14

第二天清晨，张代表起得比陈舞蹈早，准确来说他整晚就没怎么睡。他借着月光打量陈舞蹈，用目光温柔摩挲过对方的眉眼、鼻梁。  
张代表想，他从很早以前就开始享受和陈舞蹈安静的相处，而不仅是刺激的冲动。

所有激烈的感情最终总会归于平静，这既是一种考验，也是一种归宿。

他想通了很多事，即便整夜未眠却也浑身舒爽，当即起身为陈舞蹈安排早餐，以至于陈舞蹈转醒后惊异了半晌怎么这位大少爷忽然如此温顺。

“吃啊。”  
张代表端着盛着早饭的盘，眼神催促。

陈舞蹈微蹙着眉，看了他半晌：“你怎么了？”

“我没怎么啊，”张代表放下了心事，笑得有些少年无邪，“你赶紧吃，我手都快酸了。”

陈舞蹈一愣，望向对方的眼神澄澈竟有生些无地自容，不自觉闪避后，竟一改常态地没有心安理得地接下，反而推开了他的手：“我不饿。”

 

15

陈舞蹈一直把工作和生活分得很开，拍戏就是工作，那不是生活的一部分。  
他也不过是个工作时间不规律的上班族而已。

他对某个赵姓性感天后不感兴趣，所以他很难入戏。  
可能是因为陈舞蹈本来就对女人无法倾心，亦或者…“性感天后”这个前缀曾被张代表提及。

不知怎的他有些气馁，这种低迷的情绪仿佛从男主角传染直整个剧组。  
副导演患了季节性感冒，说话带着鼻音；主摄影丢了眼镜，整个布景都蒙上了一层纱；场记的记号笔没了墨，写不出下一场戏的顺序。

今日的收工好比一个始终打不出的喷嚏，它将来未来，等着一场刺激。

然后。

张代表到了。

 

16

反应最为敏捷的是赵苒。  
嗯，那个性感天后。

这挺让陈舞蹈始料未及的。

连成天在剧组晃着，总想从哪个犄角旮旯里找出点硬币补贴赞助的制片都没赵苒双腿捯饬得快。

赵苒蹬着黑色高跟鞋，小腿肌肉隐隐若现地用力，恰巧停在了张代表面前，“笃笃笃”的鞋跟踩地声唤醒了剧组人的昏昏欲睡，大家齐齐将目光都投了过去。  
包括陈舞蹈。

“张总，又来探班啊？”  
赵苒用今天最为专注地语气冲他问话。

张代表点点头，和她交换了一个心知肚明的眼神，再隐晦地帮朋友传了话。

陈舞蹈算是离他们俩近的，赵苒风风火火奔过去的时候，她衣裙下摆旋起的风甚至扑了他满脸，他却觉得那像一个巴掌，扇得他大脑出窍了一瞬。  
在那个瞬间里，仿佛什么灵光闪现，他得以窥探到了宇宙的秘密，但又被永恒的黑暗顷刻埋回了地底。

 

17

明天下午三点。

陈舞蹈拼尽全力只听到了这唯一一个有用信息。

 

18

“明天的杂志访谈能改个时间吗？”  
卸妆的时候陈舞蹈忽然睁眼，打断自己的假寐。

身旁的经纪人不解，却还是同意：“想改到几点？”

“下午三点。”  
他又重新合上了眼。

 

19

张代表晚上洗完澡出来，没瞧见陈舞蹈翻看剧本。以张代表对他的了解，任何准备陈舞蹈都是要做到极致的，对工作尤甚。  
不然他的腰伤是怎么来的。

“明天不去片场吗？”  
张代表擦着头发坐在正在低头刷手机的陈舞蹈身边。

“不去，”陈舞蹈正在手机屏幕上滑动的拇指动作忽然慢了下来，“明天没我的戏，下午有个杂志访谈。”

张代表点点头：“几点啊？”

陈舞蹈余光聚焦，再足够随意：“下午三点。”

“行，”张代表答得没有丝毫迟疑，“结束我来接你？”

陈舞蹈的拇指彻底停住，手机上划过的咨询缓缓暂停。  
“…随你。”

 

20

“随你”？！

张代表有些不可置信了一秒。

对于将“傲娇”这门性格选修课修到A+还不停要求重修的陈舞蹈来说，这个回答意味着极度肯定，甚至这种肯定所蕴藏的附加值不可估量。

用张代表内置颅内的猫语翻译器处理一次，可呈现为——

 

21

“你敢不来就真的死定了！”

 

22

“那您谈过恋爱吗？”  
采访记者中规中矩、一字一句提着早就对过台词的问题。

陈舞蹈笑道：“没有。”

问者继续：“是因为工作的原因吗？”

起时有些正襟危坐的陈舞蹈，这时有些反常地稍微放松了些，眼眸微微上抬，没有对焦到任何一个物体上：“我好像更喜欢‘朋友’这种层次的关系。对我来说，朋友关系私密性比较低，难以让人有被侵犯的感觉。”

问者出乎意料地收到了一个台本外的答案，颇有好奇：“那恋人关系呢？”

陈舞动将猛然间霸道窜入他脑海中的人甩去：“因为在感情层面上恋人之间互有所图，私密性也更强，所以非常容易被人侵犯。‘侵犯’会让人焦躁不安、战战兢兢、自我…”

“怎么了？”问者捕捉到陈舞蹈的停顿。

“没事，”陈舞蹈公式化笑过，神色却依旧带有方才被自己惊吓住的余晕，万分艰难地才又开始拼接上句，“侵犯’会让人焦躁不安、战战兢兢、自我怀疑。”

记者小姐显然被陈舞蹈的恋爱理论吸引住了，几乎是下意识地追问：“什么叫…‘自我怀疑’？”

“‘自我怀疑’就是…”  
陈舞蹈不经意地一抬眼，张代表正迎着日光从房间那头走来，冲他招招手再笑得开怀，时间是下午三点零五，秒钟晃动太快让人无法精确。

陈舞蹈忽然想通了那时他本想回答张代表的“不用”怎么转个弯硬生生开口成了“随你”。  
其实改动访谈时间，这本身就足够令人怀疑了。

陈舞蹈目光始终放在了张代表身上，他再次重复了一次前句：“‘自我怀疑’就是…无法抑制地想要试探对方的真心。”

 

23

当天晚上张代表获得了无上的荣光，他被陈舞蹈主动临幸了。

但凡一只猫咪有丝毫的主动示好，都能让人欣喜若狂，更何况是猫咪刻意跳上张代表的双膝，仰躺着漏出肚皮，还伸出前爪抱住他的手掌渴求抚摸呢。

张代表这时候也管不得心疼不心疼了，他立即把陈舞蹈这个狡猾的猫咪压在身下。他要化为千年神龟的外壳，永恒地将陈舞蹈环绕。

 

24

说实话，这段时间张代表过得有些云里雾里，他总觉得陈舞蹈是不是憋着什么坏，得要摆他一道。  
否则这样的生活简直美好得让人无法相信。

陈舞蹈会主动发来他未来的工作行程，主动约出见面时间，甚至主动献吻。

张代表觉得自己可能透支了未来三辈子的优渥生活来偿还此生的情债。

“下个月公司安排在国外的集训结束，队友们都有其他外出安排，你要过来吗？”  
陈舞蹈简讯。

“来！”  
当然得来！  
张代表激情回信。

 

25

还就还吧。  
反正都是都是下辈子的事了。

 

26

张代表千里迢迢赶了过去，能做的却也只是坐在一边守着陈舞蹈睡觉。

集训了快两个月，陈舞蹈腰伤犯了不下五次，张代表心疼得不行，好不容易闲下来可巴不得他多睡睡觉。

陈舞蹈非常乖巧地睡在张代表手边，他因为烫染多次的发丝呈现自然的栗色，阳光下软绵绵的，似乎非常好摸。

这么想着，张代表已经将手放了上去，敏感的猫咪在睡梦中微愣，而后继续放心地将自己交了出去。

张代表帮他顺了顺毛，忍不住内心溢满的喜爱，俯下身轻吻了陈舞蹈的脸颊。却依旧无法自己地为此微末的好处而欣喜若狂。

没有人能拒绝猫咪。

张代表尤甚。

 

27

公寓的刺耳警报响起的时候张代表神经已经开始紧张，而他一向警惕的猫咪却还好好的闭着眼没任何反应。

公寓广播，煤气泄漏。

张代表想也没想赶紧抱起睡梦中的陈舞蹈奔跑出门，到了楼梯间陈舞蹈被颠醒，问他怎么了，然后云里雾里地被他带下了楼。

等到了一楼楼底，公寓的住户纷纷聚集着议论，陈舞蹈总算清醒过来，一拍脑门想起来队友的狗还在楼上，要是被毒死了可怎么办。

“你要狗命，不要自己的命了啊？”  
张代表气着拉住他。

陈舞蹈甩了甩没甩开：“那你怎么刚才就没记得把狗牵下来呢？就几分钟，我上去就下来。”

张代表叹了口气：“你等着，我上去给你拿。”

“我自己上去，安心等着吧。”

两人就谁上去救狗争了起来，也都不是为了狗命，最后陈舞蹈退一步：“要不我们一起去？”

张代表急道：“就一个狗崽子够得我们两个人上去救吗，你这么大个人我都抱下来了，狗我还弄不下来？”

陈舞蹈看着他，过了会儿开口：“要是狗有什么事，我得骂死你。要是你有什么事，我得跟你一起死。”

 

28

卧槽…

 

29

除此之外，没有什么能表达张代表此时的惊喜之情。

 

30

”你原来这么爱我呢？“  
两人携手上去救下了狗，张代表也顾不得什么狗命不狗命的了，嘴角能飞到天上去。

陈舞蹈白张代表一眼，不松口也许是他最后的倔强。  
”可能吧。“

 

31

人是没办法指使猫咪以我们的意志生活，所以…

驯服猫咪的唯一方式——成为他最忠诚的奴隶——心甘情愿被猫咪驯服。

 

32

编纂人：张代表


End file.
